


teething

by kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozume/pseuds/kozume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>In which Kageyama, who’s been dead since 1996, has to babysit Hinata, who’s been dead for “like, a year and a half?”</p>
</blockquote><br/><i>
  <b>HIATUS</b>
</i>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama was livid, and Tsukishima’s chortling, yes, _chortling_ , was proving to be the soundtrack to the most depressing moments in his life.

“You can’t be serious,” if anybody said that his voice sounded pleading in that moment he’d deny it, “why me of all people?!”

“Because aside from Takeda and I you’re the most experienced person in the room,” Ukai sounded bored and completely over the situation, “and you’re also the one who needs it most. It’ll be good for you. You have a terrible attitude.”

“So does Tsukishima and he’s not made to… to _babysit_ the new kid!”

Ukai gave him a withering look, pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered, “I am well aware of Tsukishima’s shitty personality, thank you Kageyama.” Tsukishima stopped his chortling then and if Kageyama hadn’t been so hung up on the travesty of a situation he would have at least managed a smirk, but his mind was still reeling. “I simply believe that, in this case, you will benefit from the experience more than he would. Plus he can’t babysit whilst being babysat.”

Kageyama had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter as Tsukishima’s face turned to stone.

“Excuse me?” If looks could kill and Ukai hadn’t been dead since the sixties he would definitely be six feet under. Tsukishima looked borderline murderous.

“Why do you think Yamaguchi follows you everywhere you go? It’s certainly not because he wants to.”

Tsukishima simply glared and grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist, dragging him out of the room, Yamaguchi’s protests echoing along the corridor, assuring him that he spent time with him because he wanted to and he was under nobody’s orders, _he swears_.

“That was mean, Ukai,” Takeda scolded softly from behind his laptop, glasses glinting as he pushed them up his nose, “and it was also a blatant lie, which Tsukishima _knows_ , and isn’t exactly going to make him trust you now, is it?”

Ukai simply shrugged, fishing a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, mumbling something along the lines of, “kid acts like a dick he’ll get treated like one.”

“How mature of you,” Takeda's voice was dry as he shut the laptop, turning his focus to Kageyama. “We’re entrusting the new boy to you not only because we think you’ll benefit the most from the experience, but because we think he’ll learn the most from you. It’ll be a mutually beneficial experience, we promise.” The grin Takeda gave Kageyama told him that no, he wasn’t going to argue, and yes, he was going to benefit from this because Takeda was going to make sure of it.

“Fine,” he ground out, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, “when does he get here?”

“Tonight. Hopefully before dinner. It’d be nice for all of us to eat together.”

Kageyama’s eye twitched and his fists clenched in the fabric of his trousers. A little bit more warning would have been _lovely_. “And will we be sharing rooms?”

“Naturally,” the smoke from Ukai’s cigarette was starting the hang in the air and Kageyama wrinkled his nose. How Takeda put up with him he’d never know. “And at least pretend you’re happy that they’re here, nothing says ‘welcome to your new life as a member of the living dead’ quite like your current facial expression.”

Kageyama shot him a glare, and his middle finger, and left, slamming the door behind him. Takeda’s comment on how Ukai really shouldn’t work with teenagers and a reminder that _if you break something you pay for it, Kageyama_ followed him down the corridor, and God, wasn’t supernaturally enhanced hearing just the _best_?

* * *

Hinata quite liked being dead but not really dead. For starters he’d never have to die again. The first time had been rather traumatic and had haunted him for quite a while afterwards; he could still feel the teeth at his neck and the knife in his ribs if he tried hard enough, but rarely did because really, who does that? What matters is that he’d woken up in hospital, mouth dry as the Sahara, and had been handed a glass of water by a smiling man in glasses and been told very gently that he was technically dead. It had taken a while to sink in; Takeda had to show him his heart monitor several times and explain that  _yes_ vampires were, indeed, a thing, and he now was one. Takeda had sat with him while he freaked out, cried, raged at the world, cried some more, and finally accepted that this, well. This was him now whether he liked it or not.

“What about my parents? And Natsu?” he’d asked, and Takeda had smiled sadly and told him that while they knew what he was, he couldn’t go back to stay with them. Not until he had been properly educated on how to survive as a vampire. “So what’s going to happen to me?”

“You’re going to go to one of our schools,” Takeda had explained, handing him a booklet. “You’ll be with other people who’re like you, and you’ll learn how to cope with your urges and all the rest of it.”

Takeda had beamed at him, and told him that someone had gone to collect his things, and that they’d be out of here by midnight. He’d seemed so optimistic and enthusiastic about the entire endeavour that it hadn’t even occurred to Hinata that his parents might not _want_ him back. That, rather than telling Natsu the truth they’d told her he was dead. That in their minds the minute Takeda had told them what he was, that he was a vampire and wouldn’t ever age or be able to go back to a normal human existence, he had been. And that had sent him into a frenzy. He’d fled and fought and fed, and all thoughts of ever being close to normal again vanished. Fifteen months it took them to track him down; a sobbing, shivering, sodden mess in the back alley of some dodgy district, covered in scars and scrapes and scabs.

“It’s time to come home, Hinata,” Takeda had told him, a gentle hand on his shoulder and such a kind light in his eyes it made Hinata sick. He didn’t have one, he’d spat, tears dribbling down his cheeks, and he’d been informed that he did with them. Always would have a home with them. And after a few minutes he’d agreed to go, because Takeda seemed kind and he was tired and he ached all over and just wanted a nice bath and a good night’s sleep. To forget the look of horror on his parents faces when they’d opened the door, how his dad had told Natsu it was just some salesman and had told her to stay upstairs. To start over. He’d still been sniffling miserably when Takeda introduced him to Suga, who’d smiled kindly and taken him to his flat where he’d been allowed to take as long a bath as he want, and had been presented with fresh clothes and food and a warm bed to sleep in. He was out like a light the minute his head hit the pillow, but not before leaking all over Suga and thanking him for being so good to him.

The next evening found him curled up in the back of a car driven by Daichi, one of Suga’s friends and another resident at this new home of his. The drive was long and he was near constantly dozing, so when they finally pulled up at this big house, he had no idea where they were.

“Come on,” Suga had smiled at him gently, “Takeda sent me a text, dinner’s waiting and your room’s all ready for you.”

He’d managed a thanks in return, guts tying itself into knots as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and followed Suga up the front steps and into the hallway. There he was met by Takeda, a tall blonde man and a boy who appeared to be his age, a look of bored indifference on his face that looked rather comfortable there.

“Welcome, Hinata,” Takeda beamed, Hinata’s answering smile was weak. “This is Kageyama, he’ll be your roommate and your mentor of sorts.”

Kageyama simply grunted at him, and the blonde man punched him in the shoulder, hissing something under his breath. Kageyama sighed, giving him a ghoulish grin, and when he spoke his voice was so sour it made Hinata’s skin crawl and something in his stomach lurch.

“Hi. Welcome to Karasuno: Home for the Unwanted Undead. Do enjoy your stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “Everyone here’s already died once,” Kageyama muttered, turning his back on them and heading towards the door, “and that was enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* ayo look what i done did
> 
> i'm gonna try and update monthly from now on!!!
> 
> also there's been some revisions to chapter one!! so give it a lil re-read if you're interested. nothing big, just some tidying up of the lang used.
> 
> shoutout to [looali](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/works) for making me write. check out 'from spiralling ecstatically this' if you want some daisuga action in your life.

Hinata’s ears were ringing and everything was swimming in and out of focus. Someone was yelling his name, large hands clamped down on his shoulders and he was being wrenched backwards, red haze fading and the ringing slowly giving way to angry voices. He’d barely registered the coppery taste on his tongue and the split in his lip before it had healed over and Kageyama was clambering to his feet and glaring at him hard, a snarl on his lips.

“He’s unhinged, Takeda!” For a minute Hinata didn’t know who he was talking about, until he realised that they were watching him carefully and Ukai’s hands were still firmly grasping his shoulders. “I can’t believe you’re letting him in here! He should be in the institute!”

“What happened?” he croaked as Takeda approached Kageyama, hands moving in calming gestures that Kageyama ignored, narrowed eyes still fixed on Hinata as he brushed himself off.

“You flew at him,” Ukai’s hands were relaxing, the pressure in the tips easing and it made him want to run. All his muscles were telling him to _go here’s your chance_ , and it took nearly all he had for Hinata to finally relax and look up at him. “It was pretty scary, kid. Your face just went blank and then you were launching yourself across the room, fangs and all. You’re fast, I’ll give you that. Caught Kageyama completely off guard, and that’s near impossible.”

“He’s not coming anywhere near my room!” Kageyama was yelling again and Takada looked exasperated. “He’ll probably slaughter me in my sleep!”

That got an eye roll out of him, “Kageyama, you know-”

“Know what? That that’s not true? That it’s an exaggeration? No, I don’t! You made it sound like we were getting someone freshly turned and in need of guidance, not some lost cause who’s only just found out how the other half live.” Kageyama’s gaze burned right through him, and he felt himself shrink back against Ukai. “Everyone here’s already died once,” Kageyama muttered, turning his back on them and heading towards the door, “and that was enough.”

The silence that followed made Hinata’s skin crawl. Takeda sighed, running a hand through his hair and staring at the door Kageyama had disappeared through, seemingly weighing up the pros and cons of going after him. Ukai was shifting, out of awkwardness or something else Hinata didn’t know, but it still made something heavy and unwanted settle in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, throat tight and tears prickling the corners of his eyes, “I didn’t mean to, I promise. I’ll try to get better, I will!”

Takeda turned and gave him a strained smile. “We know. Kageyama doesn’t remember what it’s like at the beginning. Doesn’t actually know, in all honesty. Don’t take anything he says to heart.”

“So I can stay?” His voice was small and wobbly, hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt. He could see it, them telling him no and kicking him out, sending him back to the life he’d been leading before they finally found him again. He can tell by the looks that Takeda and Ukai were exchanging that they wouldn’t, not for love not money, but the fear was still there in the back of his brain. His parents were still there.

“Of course you can.” Ukai’s voice is decidedly soft, and Hinata doesn’t miss the look of pride on Takeda’s face as a large hand settles on his shoulder again.

“Would you like to see your room? Kageyama isn’t up there, so you can get settled in in peace.”

Hinata gave a sharp nod, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve as Takeda opened the door and started down the corridor.

* * *

The room was nice. It was like an American college dorm, with two of everything, evenly distributed and divided nicely down the middle. Kageyama was neat, at least, Hinata noted. No clothes on the floor and his gym equipment propped up against the wall; no books or magazines or posters, though. His side was as bare as Hinata’s, his bed neatly made and desk impeccable, with a laptop, a few text books and bits of stationery sat on it. It looked like a show home, no signs of life or of it being lived in at all.

“Your bed’s on the left,” Ukai said, nudging Hinata into the room. “Everything of yours is on the left, actually. We’re not that strict on tidiness – it’s your space after all, but as you can see, Kageyama is a bit of a clean fre-”

“Is very tidy,” Takeda said sharply, giving Ukai a glare that effectively shut him up. “So it might be best to keep clean to avoid any further arguments.”

Hinata nodded, and moved over to his side, emptying his small bag of meagre possessions onto the quilt. There was a newly framed picture of him and Natsu, grinning wide at the camera, and a bundle of clothing that Sugawara had given him, along with a toothbrush and a hairbrush. He glanced over at Takeda and Ukai, wanting them to leave before he put the clothing in the wardrobe, because frankly an empty wardrobe was almost less depressing than a sparse one.

“We can take you shopping tomorrow,” Takeda said gently, and he nodded, before freezing.

“I…” he stared intently at the bedspread, picking at a loose thread, “I don’t have any money though.”

“It’s fine, there’s a bursary of sorts for new students,” Hinata would have felt embarrassed if he didn’t think of the fact that Sugawara and his friend Daichi had probably been the same at one point, and that they were fine and happy now. “We can explain all of that tomorrow though. Why don’t you come downstairs again, dinner should be ready now.”

As if on cue Hinata’s stomach growled, making him jump and Ukai bark out a laugh.

“When’d you last eat kid?”

“I had something at Sugawara’s yesterday.”

“Then you’ll be half starved now, we’ll meet you down there, yeah?”

Hinata nodded as they retreated, letting the door click shut softly behind them. It was still a shock to him, people being nice to him. He’d lived dirty and rough for so long that touches still made him shrink away or try to run because the kind he’d become used to weren’t exactly friendly or forgiving. His first instinct was to be wary, to question motives and aims and it was horrible. He took a shaky breath and peeled his shirt off, a few spots of his or Kageyama’s blood were dotted around the collar, and he didn’t really want to end up opposite him wearing a reminder of their scuffle. The shirt that Sugawara had given him nearly drowned him. The collar was so large that if he wasn’t careful it slid off of his shoulder, and it fit him more like a dress than anything else. But it was better than wearing the bloodied one like a trophy or nothing at all, so he supposed it would have to do.

The clattering of plates and cutlery made him jump, and he could hear something about being more careful and an apology of some kind. Dinner must be nearly ready, he thought, and his stomach gurgled happily despite the thought of sitting down with other people who might know what he had done to Kageyama making him feel a bit sick. He padded across the room, hand hovering over the handle when somebody knocked, making him yelp and jump backwards. The door opened and a blonde head appeared, a timid grin on her face.

“Hi!” she chirped, “I’m Yachi! Takeda sent me to fetch you!”

Hinata thought that if his heart was still beating it would be pounding its way out of his chest right now.

“O-Oh! I’m sorry for scaring you!” the door opened fully and she stood on the threshold, tiny and clad in white. “I didn’t mean to I thought you’d have heard me coming and-” she was wringing her hands in front of her and looked so nervous that Hinata felt bad for ever insinuating that she had scared him.

“No it’s my fault! I’m jumpy.”

Her hands stilled and she beamed at him, “Me too! Tsukishima finds it funny but I think Yamaguchi finds it cute and Ukai always tells Tsukishima off if he deliberately scares me so I think that’s okay, and Kiyoko always stands up for me too so maybe she’ll stand up for you too if the other boys try to take advantage of it.”

Hinata simply blinked dumbly, and her hands clutched at her dress again. “Sorry sorry! You don’t know anyone yet. You will if you come down to dinner though?”

Hinata’s toes curled in the carpet and honestly he wanted nothing more than to crawl into the bed and not emerge for a very long time, but the look Yachi was giving him was pleading and he really didn’t want to say no to her, so he nodded sharply as he took a few steps forwards, and the proud look Yachi had on her face made him feel a little bit better as he followed her down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> im actual shame personified i cannot believe im writing a vampire au if this suddenly disappears one day please dont be surprised its either gonna go really well or really badly [beatboxes nervously]
> 
> tumblr: deityirl  
> twitter: oikiwa


End file.
